An Empty Sky
by Ruise Vein Cort
Summary: Saat kulihat langit biru tanpa awan, semua yang ada hanyalah kekosongan. Langityang begitu kosong. Warning : Gaje, abal, ancur, etc.


Dengan amat sangat bangga aku umumkan bahwa…

KINGDOM HEARTS ADALAH MILIK Shiro Amano, Square Enix, Disney, etc etc. Yang merasa bersangkutan sama pembuatan ni game dan manga ngacung ae lah.

Aku cuma punya selembar hasil UTS kimia bernila 22,2 dengan selembar lagi hasil remednya yang nggak lain dan nggak bukan bernila 0!!! Wahahaha, bikin telur ceplok yuk?

Guru-ku cayank…. Rui boleh pindah ke jurusan sastra nggak? Hueeee… masak tahun depan ada jurusan sastra, tapi Rui nggak bias masuk T-T

Dan Rui ucapkan pada Taufik Sensei rasa terimakasih karena memberikan soal UTS yang lebih mirip soal anak TK karena Cuma perlu nyocokin gambar dengan , jebakan pun tak ada

Dan juga OC bernama Serenada Kasukiou (Curhat + Disclaimer)

*.* *.* *.* *.* *.*

Kuangkat kepalaku di dalam kegelapan yang mengelilingi. Berharap ada cahaya di atas sana. Namun tak ada. Semua hanyalah kegelapan tanpa akhir. Tubuh inipun sama, tubuh yang dikuasai kegelapan. Dan jiwa yang terperangkap dalam jiwa yang lain. Menjadi satu untuk selamanya...

*.*

"Jadi kami ucapkan selamat datang untuk para siswa siswi baru," ucap seorang pria yang berdiri di podium. Tepukan tangan meriah terdengar bergemuruh memenuhi aula yang cukup luas. Dari sela-sela tepuk tangan yang bergemuruh terdengar siulan dari beberapa murid.

Ya. Hari pertama untuk sebuah tahun ajaran baru. Dan hari pertama untuk Sora dan Riku kembali menduduki bangku pelajar setelah apa yang selama ini terjadi.  
Keduanya berdiri dan meninggalkan aula, berjalan menuju kelas dan membicarakan banyak hal.

"Heh, sudah lama rasanya," gumam Sora sembari menampakkan senyuman polosnya. Riku mengangguk pelan, membenarkan ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Kira-kira bagaimana kabar yang lain ya."

"Maksudmu Riku? Kau terdengar seperti tidak berada di sini saja."

"Maksudku mereka yang ada di luar Destiny Island bodoh."

"Ah..." keduanya saling terdiam. Memandang langit biru yang terlihat jelas dari balik jendela kaca. Tak ada arak-arakan awan putih pagi itu, hanya langit biru yang... kosong.

"Kau tahu, terkadang saat aku melihat langit biru tanpa awan rasanya jadi hampa," gumam Riku dengan amat pelan. Namun Sora dapat mendengarnya.

"Iya... tapi kurasa langit seperti ini tidak kosong karena ada..." Sora berhenti bicara. Riku memandang pemuda di sebelahnya dengan pandangan bingung. Sora menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Keduanya saling terdiam. Tak ada satupun yang berniat untuk memecah keheningan yang tercipta.

"Di sini rupanya! Murid baru harap jangan telat!" bentak sebuah suara lembut. Sora dan Riku menoleh, mencari tahu siapa yang baru saja membetaknya.

"Kairi! Jangan pura-pura tidak kenal," pinta Sora pada sang pemilik suara. Kairi hanya menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada dan menyatukan kedua alisnya.

"Aku tidak perduli. Kita memang teman sepermainan, tapi jangan lupa. Aku sudah kelas dua, dengan kata lain aku senior kalian," jawab Kairi tegas.

"Kairi tega..." keluh Sora lagi. Riku hanya menutupi mulutnya menggunakan tangan kanannya berusaha menahan tawa.

Ya. Kairi tahun ini duduk di kelas dua SMA. Sementara kedua temannya yang menghabiskan waktu lebih dari setahun untuk berpetualang harus pasrah duduk di kelas satu SMA.

"Kairi, kenapa jadi dingin begitu?" tanya Sora.

"Hum... bagaimana ya..." seulas senyum terlihat di wajah manis Kairi. Jari telunjuknya yang lentik menempel pada senyuman itu, "aku akan dingin pada kalian sampai acara menginap selama tiga hari empat malam besok selesai," tambahnya lagi.

Sora dan Riku hanya menatap bingung. Tidak mengerti dengan yang dimaksud oleh Kairi.

"A--"

"Sekarang kembali ke kelas! Ingat, aku punya hak untuk menghukum kalian," perintah Kairi. Keduanya hanya menurut dan menggurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya. Berjalan menuju kelas dan meninggalkan Kairi sendiri di lorong.

"Wah, kau jahat juga pada temanmu."

"Huh, apa boleh buat. Lagipula aku tidak mau mendengar komentarmu," Kairi membalikkan tubuhnya. Memandang ke arah seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek dan sedikit bagian depan dibiarkan panjang. Matanya sama seperti mata Sora, warna biru yang dipenuhi oleh kepolosan dan kelembutan. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Sebentar lagi giliranmu, Sere nee-san."

"Serahkan padaku, Kairi."

*.*

Riku terdiam di kamarnya. Berkacak pinggang memandangi peralatan yang baru saja dimasukkanya ke dalam tas ransel.

"Hah, kenapa harus ada acara menginap segala sih?" gumamnya pelan. Mengingat-ingat bagaimana hari pertamanya ini.

Setelah ia berpisah dengan Sora di koridor ia memasuki ruangan kelas dan langsung mendapat lemparan bola tepat di muka. Itupun tidak kurang dan tidak lebih langsung membuatnya mimisan dan terpaksa mengendap di ruang kesehatan hingga jam istirahat.  
Begitu kembali ke kelas ia sudah diharuskan mencatat pelajaran hingga menghabiskan lima lembar halaman buku tulis.

"Akh! Aku tidak suka acara menginap," bentak Riku pada dirinya sendiri sembari mengacak-acak rambut putih panjangnya.

"Riku... Sora sudah menjemputmu nih," panggil sebuah suara yang terdengar agak parau. Riku menyakini bahwa itu adalah suara milik ayahnya.

"Iya, suruh saja masuk ke kamarku," jawab Riku sembari berteriak. Dihelanya nafas dalam-dalam untuk beberapa saat. Ia kembali berdiri dan memasukkan peralatan yang masih berserakan di luar tas ransel.

Derap langkah menaiki tangga terdengar jelas di telingannya. Derap langkah yang diyakininya milik Sora. Dalam hati ia menghitung mundur 3-2-...

"RIKUU!!!" Sora berdiri di ambang pintu. Membawa dua buah tas ransel besar dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Kairi jahat, dia nggak ngangkat telfon ku!"

"Ya sudah... bersabar saja sampai acara menginap selesai."

"Memangnya kamu bisa menahan diri untuk tidak kabur selama tiga hari empat malam ini?" Riku terdiam. Perlahan kepalanya berbalik ke arah Sora yang sejak tadi dipunggunginya. Seulas cengiran terpampang jelas di wajah polosnya. Sementara Riku tersenyum miring.

"Tolong jangan ingatkan aku mengenai kejadian yang lalu," desis Riku dengan menampakkan wajah horor. Sora sweatdrop memandang Riku dan hanya mengangguk lemas.

*.*

Riku dan Sora tengah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Selphie yang menyadari kedatangan mereka melambaikan tangannya. Terlihat gadis berambut coklat itu tengah duduk bersama Wakka dan Tidus. Bermain kartu remi.

"Heh, apa ini pantas dilakukan oleh senior?" ledek Riku. Wakka yang merasa disinggung hanya meleletkan lidahnya.

Keempat pemuda dan seorang pemudi itu duduk melingkar. Kembali menekuni permainan kartu yang tengah berlangsung.

Tanpa disadari hampir seluruh peserta sudah berkumpul di lapangan untuk mendengarkan pengarahan dari ketua panitia.

"Wakka-kun, tolong hentikan acara bermain anda. Sudah hampir dimulai," sebuah suara yang begitu lembut dengan nada bicara yang amat sangat formal menghentikan permainan kartu mereka.

Tidus, Wakka dan Selphie mengangguk pelan dan berjalan menuju tempat panitia setelah mengucapkan salam pada Riku dan Sora.

"Kalian teman Kairi-chan ya... saya sudah dengar semuanya dari beliau," sapa gadis bermata biru itu. Seulas senyum terlihat jelas di wajah manisnya. Kedua pipi Riku kontan merona merah.

"I...iya... aku Riku..." jawab Riku terbata-bata. Senyum di wajah gadis itu semakin terlihat lembut. Membuat wajah Riku hampir menandingi warna kepiting rebus.  
'Wah, angin cinta nih,' pikir Sora sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ah, maafkan saya yang berlaku tidak sopan. Nama saya adalah Serenada."

"Sora," Sora membalas uluran tangan milik Sere.

"Ah, jadi anda sang keyblade master itu."

"Ekh!?"

"Kairi-chan menceritakan semuanya. Beliau juga bilang anda pernah menusuk hati anda sendiri. Anda hebat dapat selamat... tidak seperti saya," Sere tersenyum lembut. Riku dan Sora memandang bingung ke arah gadis itu. Tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Oi! Kalian berdua, murid baru disuruh berkumpul," pekik Kairi yang muncul dari belakang Sere. Ia mendengus pelan.

Riku dan Sora yang agak sebal dengan tingkah Kairi hanya mengangguk pelan dan berjalan meninggalkan kedua gadis itu. Sere melambaikan tangan saat keduanya berjalan menuju kerumunan siswa baru di tengah lapangan. Mendengarkan ceramah panjang lebar dari Wakka selaku ketua panitia.

*.*

"Sere itu manis ya..." gumam Riku. Sora yang ada di sampingnya mengangguk pelan. Keduanya berjalan di dalam koridor yang gelap. Acara menginap malam pertama adalah jurit malam. Dimana semua peserta diminta berpasangan dan mengambil amplop merah yang ada di beberapa ruangan dan harus berjumlah sepuluh buah.

Keduanya terus berjalan beriringan dengan mengandalkan cahaya dari lilin merah yang kini hanya tersisa beberapa cm saja.

Langkah keduanya terhenti saat nyala lilin padam.

Sora menghela nafas. Dijetikkanya jemarinya, sebuah api kecil muncul di ujung jarinya, memberi penerangan lain.

"Haha, magic fire-mu berguna juga rupanya."

"Iya, tidak rugi aku mempelajarinya. Oh iya, bicara soal kekuatan... kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sere tidak?"

"Aneh?"

"Yup! Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau dia bukak manusia. Saat aku bertanya pada Roxas dia bilang kalau ada sesuatu pada gadis itu yang menyamai Nobody."

"Kau mau bilang dia Nobody? Jujur, kekuatan pengendalian kegelapanku sudah mendekati nol."

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak yakin."

"Semoga bukan."

"Ya, karena kalau benar... artinya kau patah hati."

Riku sontak membatu. Mendengar pernyataan Sora barusan wajahnya langsung memerah. Sora terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi temannya itu.

*.*

Malam ke-empat sekaligus malam terakhir. Selama acara berlangsung Riku hanya pasrah mendengarkan cerita malam teman-teman sekamarnya. Jurit malam pada hari pertamapun ia mau tidak mau mengikutinya. Itupun setelah Wakka menyakinkannya tidak ada senior yang pura-pura jadi hantu ataupun menakut-nakuti.

Tapi pada malam terakhir ini Riku tertunduk lemas. Hari ini akan diadakan acara seratus cerita horor. Selama acara berlangsung Riku menyumpal rapat-rapat telingannya menggunakan earphone yang mendendangkan suara musik dengan suara max.

"Riku-kun, anda tidak terlalu menyukai cerita semacam ini?" tanya Sere sembari menepuk pelan pundak Riku.

"Begitulah, aku trauma, karena saat kecil kakak laki-lakiku senang menakut-nakutiku."

"Akh, maafkan saya. Saya ingin mengajak anda beserta Sora-kun untuk berkumpul di ruang musik seusai acara. Apa anda berkenan?"

"Eh? Baiklah."

"Arigatou."

Keduanya terus bercengkrama. Tak menyadari suasana yang sunyi. Suasana yang diakibatkan kabar berita mengenai adanya hantu di ruang musik.

*.*

Riku dan Sora berdiri di ambang pintu ruang musik yang terbuka lebar. Kedua pasang mata mereka membulat sempurna. Sere ada di dalam sana, namun tak bernafas. Hanya darah yang menetes. Isi perutnya terpencar ke berbagai tempat. Wajahnya setengah terkelupas dengan lubang yang seharusnya terisi oleh bola mata biru yang lembut.

Kedua kakinya terpotong hingga paha. Kuku-kuku tangannya tercabut. Di dada kirinya terdapat sebuah lubang yang menganga lebar. Menampakkan jantung yang sudah tak berdetak.

"SERE!?" Riku hendak berlari ke arah Sere, namun terhenti. Sora menahan tangannya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Nobody," gumam Sora pelan. Keyblade miliknya sudah ada di tangan kanannya.  
Riku mundur beberapa langkah saat sebuah portal muncul. Perlahan seseorang muncul dari portal itu. Seorang gadis berambut putih panjang yang bergelombang. Bola mata emasnya seakan dipenuhi nafsu membunuh. Pada pakaiannya terdapat bercak-bercak darah. Tangan kirinya menggengam dua buah benda mirip bola... bola mata biru.

"Serenada... sudah tidak ada. Hatinya... milikku," ucap gadis itu sembari tersenyum. Sora dan Riku menyadari bahwa gadis itu adalah Nobody... Nobody milik Sere.  
Riku mengigit bibir bawahnya. Berlari sekuat tenaga dan mengayunkan Way to Dawn miliknya. Tapi meleset.

"Hah, menjijikkan," pekik gadis itu. Mata emasnya mulai bersinar. Membuat Riku dan Sora terhempas membentur dinding dan tak dapat bergerak.

"Kalian pikir kekuatan seperti itu bisa mengalahkanku. Aku salut pada kalian karena bisa mengalahkan organization. Tapi tidak untukku, karena aku sudah terlalu lama menjadi Nobody," gumam gadis itu. Seulas senyum terlihat nyata di wajahnya. Riku merasa nafasnya makin sesak. Seolah ada sesuatu yang mencekiknya. Sora sudah lebih dulu tak sadarkan diri saat membentur dinding.

Dengan gemetaran ia mulai bangkit pandangannya sedikit memudar, hingga akhirnya ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Samar ia mendengar sebuah suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya.

'Apa aku akan mati... di tempat ini...'

*.*

Riku mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Seluruh tempat yang ada hanya kegelapan tanpa akhir.

"Jadi ini yang terjadi kalau kita mati," gumamnya pelan. Samar telingannya menangkap sebuah langkah kaki. Ia berbalik dan mendapati seseorang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Se--"

"Ayo pulang..."

"Eh?"

"Kau manusia biasa sekarang. Kau tidak pantas berada di sini, tidak sepertiku yang merupakan bagian kegelapan."

"Serenada?"

"Hum, ya. Itu aku. Serenada yang merupakan bagian kegelapan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hh, aku bukan manusia. Bukan juga Heartless maupun Nobody. Aku adalah kegelapan yang dibenci."

"Jangan bercanda! Pertemuan kita memang singkat! Tapi kau tidak mungkin kegelapan! Kalau kau kegelapan kau tidak mungkin membantuku menyusun rangkaian kata pada amplop merah di malam pertama itu! Dan lagi... Kau tidak mungkin tersenyum lembut! Matamu juga begitu."

Sere terdiam. Seulas senyum terlihat di wajahnya.

"Ya ya, pergi sana!"

*.*

"Um..."

"RIKU!?"

"Sora? Aku..."

"Kita ada di UKS, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Riku terdiam. Kepalanya terasa sakit saat ia mengingat mimpinya tadi.

"Hh, maaf ya kalau keterlaluan," gumam sebuah suara. Riku menoleh ke arah suara itu. Dalam sekejap pemandangan semalam muncul dalam benaknya.

"Kubu--" ucapannya terhenti. Bola matanya membulat saat gadis Nobody itu berubah menjadi Sere.

"Ap-- aku tak tahu Nobody bisa melakukan itu," kagum Sora. Sere menghela nafas pelan lalu tersenyum.

"Um, haha. Aneh ya?" tanya Sere dengan nada manja.

"Kau bukan Sere! Kau Nobody!" bentak Riku.

"Heh? Iya, aku tahu... aku bukan Sere. Karena Serenada Kasukiyo sudah mati."

"Kau yang membunuhnya!"

"Sudah mati lima ratus tahun yang lalu!"

"Ap--"

"Serenada yang kau kenal beberapa hari yang lalu adalah jiwanya! Aku juga sama! Aku adalah bagian lain dari jiwanya! Dengar! Serenada Kasukiou, adalah nama dari dua jiwa yang berasal dari satu! Kami bisa ada di dua tempat bergantian! Tapi kami tetaplah satu!" sejenak suasana menjadi sunya. Pandangan bingung terlihat di wajah Riku dan Sora.

"Singkatnya, yang kemarin mati itu cuma halusinasi ciptaan Sere-nee-san," gumam Kairi memecah keheningan.

"Hum, mudahnya lagi... dia itu hantu gentayangan..." lanjut Selphie.

"Dan mudahnya lagi, dia hantu yang senang mengerjai orang lain," lanjut Wakka dan Tidus bersamaan. Sora dan Riku hanya saling pandang. Terdiam dalam pemikiran.

"Hum, habisnya aku tidak punya kegiatan lain selain itu. Tidak punya teman untuk jangka waktu ratusan tahun kan bosan. Maksudku, kalian memang temanku. Tapi waktu kalian terbatas. Sekalipun ada yang tak terbatas... mereka bukan temanku..."

*.* Riku POV *.*

"Aku berangkat," ucapku sembari berlari keluar. Di luar Kairi dan Sora sudah menunggu dengan wajah cemberut. Aku hanya dapat tersenyum dan meminta maaf. Kairi sudah kembali seperti dulu, dan kelihatannya dia sudah memakan poupo fruit dengan Sora.

Baguslah. Cinta pertamaku, Kairi hasilnya gagal. Yang kedua... hantu? Akh! Aku pasti aneh karena menyukai hantu. Tapi kalau mengingat kejadian di UKS tempo hari... tatapan mata itu terisi kesedihan...

"Hah," kurebahkan diriku pada pagar pembatas. Memandang langit biru tanpa awan di atas sana. Sendiri di atap gedung... kosong.

"Kau sendiri saja?" kutolehkan wajahku. Mencari tahu siapa yang baru saja menyapaku. Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang bergelombang dikuncir kuda melayang di antara pagar besi. Mata kanannya berwarna biru, sementara yang kiri berwarna emas. Sepintas dalam benakku aku mengenalnya. Tapi siapa?

"Kau tidak mengenaliku ya? Aku Serenada Kasukiou."

"Ekh!? Kau itu punya berapa wujud sih?" Sere hanya tersenyum ke arahku. Jarinya seakan mengatakan tiga wujud.

"Serenada... wujud yang kugunakan saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Kasukiou... wujud yang senang kugunakan untuk menakut-nakuti. Dan Serenada Kasukiou... wujudku selama masih hidup," ucapannya terhenti. Saat kusadari ia tengah berada tepat di sampingku wajahku seakan memanas.

"Lalu, kau ini sebenarnya apa? Waktu itu kau bilang kau bagian kegelapan kan?"

"Memang... aku meninggal karena di bunuh oleh kekasihku sendiri. Kau sudah melihatnya... halusinasi waktu itu adalah kenyataan," aku tertegun. Kukepal tanganku sekuat-kuatnya. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang tega melakukan hal itu.

"Setelah meninggal, aku tak bisa berpindah tempat. Jiwaku terperangkap dalam kegelapan abadi akibat dendam. Setelah lima puluh tahun aku mendapatkan kekuatan kegelapan. Heartless dalam wujud Serenada. Nobody dalam wujud Kasukiou. Dan halusinasi... dalam wujud ini. Aku bersyukur karena mendapat kekuatan ini. Karena aku bisa menakuti orang lain."

"Tapi kau sendirian kan..."

"Hehe, apa boleh buat. Karena aku adalah jiwa yang terperangkap dalam kegelapan..." dadaku terasa sesak mendengar penuturannya. Sakit. Apa tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuknya?

"Tapi... sekarang ada kau, tidak ada yang perlu kutakutkan."

"Eh?"

"Kelihatannya aku tertarik padamu," aku menoleh. Bola mata yang berlainan arah hanya berbeda beberapa cm dari wajahku. Jarak antara bibir kamipun tak ada, hanya sebuah kecupan.

Kecupan lembut yang tiba-tiba. Ada beberapa kesimpulan dalam otakku saat ini,

Kesimpulan 1 - Cinta pertamaku sudah kuserahkan pada sahabatku.

Kesimpulan 2 - Setelah cinta pertama akan ada yang selanjutnya.

Kesimpulan 3 - Cinta yang kutemukan kini pada...hantu.

Kesimpulan 4 - Kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak keberatan menjadi hantu.

Kesimpulan 5 – Langit kosong itu sudah berisi awan putih.

*.* *.* *.* *.* *.*

Ruise : Kesimpulan 6 : Aku benci SERE!!!!

Sere : Cuih! Hoek! JANGAN BUAT AKU CIUMAN GITU NAPA! Jijik!

Ruise : KEMBALIKAN CIUMAN RIKU!!! Itukan harusnya milikku!

Riku : (Muka pucet denger ucapan author)

Sere : Bah! Author sableng!

Kairi : Heh, OOC banget aku jadiny.

Sora : Tolong reviewnya… Yip yip

All : (Sweatdrop)


End file.
